


A Poem About Falling

by hollow-head (laideur)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laideur/pseuds/hollow-head
Summary: A short poem plus art, uploading to AO3 for posterity.Crowley is worried about Aziraphale falling. Aziraphale isn't.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Poem About Falling

Even humans dream of falling,  
and Crowley dreamed, too, of  
bombs over London, of guillotine  
blades, of fallen Empires, Rome  
burning, the first drops of the Deluge  
piercing the dust.  
Falling. Ruin.  
Falling. Catastrophe.  
He dreamed of his fall,   
and _his_ fall, too–  
shattering like a cup on the floor  
when Pompeii shook. 

“I don’t want you to fall,” he said. 

  


“My dear, it is not your choice to make.  
My darling, it is too late.  
I fell for you long ago.  
I fell like a leaf in autumn.  
I fell like the first snow in winter.  
I fell like rain in springtime.  
It happened so softly I never felt it.  
I fell like Hamlet’s sparrow.  
I fell like Newton’s apple.  
Nothing in Heaven or Earth could have prevented it.  
I fell like a law of nature.  
I fell for you and I’m still falling,  
like the moon caught in orbit.  
Let me keep falling forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The orbit of the moon (and other heavenly bodies) is, in terms of physics, a stable freefall.


End file.
